The Administrative Core A, led by the Project Director, Dr. Richard Wyatt, will provide general management and administrative support for all Projects 1-4 and Core B under the HIVRAD POl. Additionally, this Core will coordinate an administrative plan to maintain clear lines of communication with investigators and collaborators within the bounds ofthe HIVRAD. Furthermore, communication with advisory board members and interactions with external researchers with interests in the HlV-1 Env-based vaccines and the analysis of B cell responses elicited of selected HIV-1 envelope glycoproteins candidates will be facilitated. The first Aim will be to establish a project management plan designed by the Program Director with the goal to ensure the success ofthe HIVRAD through the several steps including a) continuous monitoring ofthe scientific progress of each component ofthe program, b) encouraging and leading internal communications among the individual investigators at each institution c) informing the appropriate officials at NIH of progress via teleconferences or email summaries d) provide fiscal review to ensure that all financial resources are appropriately utilized and e) initiating collaborations with investigators not currently part of this program. The second Aim of this Core will be to form of a Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) and schedule annual meetings to evaluate progress and success of this HIVRAD program project.